pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto and Moffun Cyalume Mic Jewel Live
Main Information * Idols: Seto Vessalius & Moffun Form: Idol Appareance * Coords: SetoVessaliusIdoldebut.png MoffunHumanForm.png ** Seto: He used a Tourquise Yukata with white lilies ** Moffun: He used a simple brown-man yukata. * Song - Happiness YOU & ME (Super Lovers) * Stage: The festival stage. * DSCF3671.JPG Before the Live Seto: Aaaah... how nervous... Moffun: Don't worry, I'm by your side *said hughing him and smiling to him* Seto: O-okey*said blushed* Moffun: Are you ready? Seto: Yes Man: Seto and Moffun, you're the next*said a man of the festival and they went to the stage* ~On The Stage~ The whole audience after seen Seto and Moffun were super excited and some girls were fangirling. Moffun: Let's go *he whispered holding Seto's hand* Seto: Yeah, let's start*he answered* Then, the music started to sound, Seto and Moffun released they aura's but this time was different, it was just a pink aura and not only their aura's, they kirara's were pink too. A prove of love -''' Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh… x2 (All my love… All I need…)' -'''Gobyou goto ni ichido no mabataki made miteru yo ' (For every 5 seconds, I stare until I blink) -'Kimi no ima1 wo kizandara boku no ai2 ga denpa shisou konkyo wa nai kedo' (The moment you realize it seems that my heartbeat of love is conveyed even though I have no evidence) '- Kabedon ja nakute isso (mou isso)' (Rather than pinning you up against the wall (all the more)) '- Sotto kuchibiru ubaokka (Chutto ne)' (Should I gently steal your lips (like “chu”, right?)) -'Dokidoki sowasowa shiteru kimi no sei sa' (My heart is pounding, I feel restless this is all your fault) '- Tatoeru to sureba (kimi wa) kimi wa chokoreito (chokoreito) Cheri-iri amazuppai ' (If I compare (you) you to chocolate(chocolate) you’d be the one filled with cherries, tastes both sweet and sour) -'Tokashite misete hora, haato no katachi de oide ima Just for you!!' (Melt it and show me, look, it comes in heart-shaped now Just for you!!) -'(All my love… All I need…)' And then their two jewels shone brightly iluminating everyone there. ~Chorus~ '-Hapinesu YOU&ME soba ni itai yo, me to me ga atta shunkan ni ' (Happiness YOU&ME, I want to be by your side, The moment our eyes met) -'Hankyousei-teki ni LOVE ga afuredasu' (Love is semi-forcibly overflowing) '-Pyuanesu YOU&ME aitai yo, aoi sora ni ukabu kumo made ' ( Pureness YOU&ME, I want to see you to the clouds floating in the blue sky) -'Kimi ni mieru yo puriizu puriizu sono SMILE' (I am looking at you please, please show me that smile of yours) -'Hajimeyou ka futari no mijuku na rabu sutoorii wo ' (Should we start our fledgling love story?) '-Puroroogu koete yukou ' (Let’s go beyond the prologue) -''' Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh… x2 (All my love… All I need…)' ''And they finished their first live as a couple. Everyone there was super excited for the live Category:Xesc13primero Category:Seto's Shows Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Moffun